The present invention relates to a bonnet for covering the top of a beverage dispensing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bonnet for covering the top of an apparatus for dispensing carbonated beverages on which the trademark(s) of the beverages dispensed therefrom are displayed to the consumer or purchaser of the beverage.
Such bonnets are presently in use, and a typically available bonnet is shown in FIG. 1 of the drawings. That bonnet 10 is a substantially rectangular enclosure comprised of side walls 12, ends 14, and top 16, the top 16 being provided with a plurality of holes 18 for ventilation of the dispensing apparatus (not shown) covered by bonnet 10. In terms of simply covering and, therefore, protecting a dispensing apparatus, bonnet 10 is quite adequate. But the function of such a bonnet is as much aesthetic, i.e., as a "billboard" for display of the trademarks of the beverages dispensed therefrom as for protection, and in that respect, the bonnet 10 shown in FIG. 1 is characterized by a number of disadvantages and limitations.
For instance, the producers of the beverages, who are the proprietors of the trademarks displayed on the side walls of the bonnet, are exacting in, among other things, the requirements as to the location of the colors of the various parts of the marks and/or logo, the sizes of the letters and design, and the width or existence of any border(s) which must be maintained around the mark or logo (collectively referred to herein as the trademark "graphics"). Referring, for example, to FIG. 1, an arbitrary "logo" 20 is shown applied to one of the side walls 12 thereof. The side walls 12 and ends 14 are usually painted with a light, background color and logo 20 is commonly applied by application of a decal or by silk screen painting over that light background. Either method results in a border 22 around the logo. As an example, in the case of a bonnet used to cover an apparatus used for dispensing products of the Coca-Cola Company, the familiar "COKE" trademark graphics appear on a red field that is applied to a white background.
Certain other trademark proprietors specify that no border be maintained around the logo or around one or more sides of the logo, and it is common for these proprietors who do specify that a border be maintained around the logo or around one or more sides of the logo to occasionally change that specification to delete or alter the border. It is in this event that difficulties are encountered in applying the logo to the side walls of the bonnet, especially if the borders at the corners 24 of bonnet 10 in FIG. 1 are deleted altogether.
The use of a decal to apply the logo 20 is, for practical purposes, impossible when the border 22 at the corners 24 of bonnet 10 is eliminated. That result stems from the practicalities of applying the decal to the side wall 12 and end 14. In addition to the usual difficulty in applying the decal, i.e., removing all air bubbles and applying the decal to the proper location so that a border which meets specification is maintained, both of which are labor intensive and, therefore, expensive, it is extremely difficult to apply a decal around corners such as the corners 24. Almost invariably, air bubbles remain under the decal and the edge of the decal does not end exactly at the corner 24 of the other end of the side wall 12 of bonnet 10. Even if borders 22 are specified at either the top or bottom of side wall 12, it is difficult to maintain the borders 22 at the dimension required by the specifications when a decal is applied around a corner.
In addition to the difficulty of applying the trademark and graphics, the construction of bonnet 10 is relatively complicated. Top 16 must, of course, be assembled to side walls 12 and ends 14, which are constructed of one piece, but doing so leaves unfinished edges at the top of side walls 12. It is, therefore, necessary to finish those edges, which in the currently available bonnet shown in FIG. 1 is accomplished by applying double-sided tape (not shown in FIG. 1) to either the top edges of side walls 12 and ends 14 or the bottom of vinyl strips 26 and then applying the vinyl strips 26 to the top edges of side walls 12 and ends 14. Finishing bonnet 10 in this manner requires additional assembly steps, thereby increasing the cost.
There is, therefore, a need for a bonnet for a beverage dispensing apparatus to which the trademark and graphics to be displayed thereon can be more easily applied and which is less labor-intensive and expensive to build. Consequently, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a bonnet.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bonnet for a beverage dispensing apparatus which presents an aesthetically pleasing appearance when the trademark(s) and graphics are applied thereto.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bonnet for a beverage dispensing apparatus in which the trademark(s) and graphics to be applied thereto are integrated with the construction of the bonnet.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bonnet for a beverage dispensing apparatus comprised of two pieces which can be painted different colors such that each piece forms part of the trademark(s) and graphics applied thereto.
Other objects, and the advantages of the present invention, will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of a presently preferred embodiment of the invention.